


Just an Ordinary Night

by Kelaino (Stefanyeah)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Kelaino
Summary: Just an ordinary evening in the life of Chloe Hart, veterinary and lover of werewolves.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Just an Ordinary Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyJaikes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyJaikes/gifts).



> Attempting to write a polycule within just a few words proved challenging. I hope I’ve succeeded.

Chloe had closed the practise a few hours ago and was now sitting on her couch, wrapped in a blanket and a large brown and white wolf sleeping next to her.

Alfie had lost yet another fight with a frozen lake earlier and had refused to turn back since then. Chloe suspected he tried to manipulate her and his whole pack to shower him with attention. He surely was successful each time.

Soft footsteps advanced from the kitchen and Chloe looked up to see Grace approaching. The brunette woman smiled and held out a mug of tea. Chloe reciprocated the smile and wiggled her hands free from the blanket to accept the mug. She inhaled the smell of the tea and moaned softly.

„We’ll be preparing dinner,“ Grace whispered and scratched Alfie’s ears.

Chloe nodded and sunk back into the couch, sipping her tea. She could’ve told Grace had prepared it from the perfection of it. The perfect amount of milk, the perfect amount of tea leaves, temperature and infusion time.

Alfie grunted in his sleep and turned onto his back, his head coming to rest on Chloe’s lap. She smiled and traced the underside of his snout.

After Alfie had first been brought to her with a broken leg, the other pack members had appeared before her doorstep at late night hours as well. Often they had just appeared with such trifle complaints as a cold or a thorn in a paw. Chloe was sure, they’d easily deal with those if they just turned human for a minute or two.

It had led Chloe to suspect that not only Alfie needed the extra of comfort and attention when feeling down or hurt. Werewolves just were big, cuddly dogs in need of companionship, loyalty and pets.

She shifted, triggering another groan from the sleeping Alfie. Chuckling, Chloe reached out to stroke along his ribcage to rub the belly. A lazy twitch of a tail was the reward.

Chloe stretched to put her half-empty mug onto the table in front of her and reclined again. She closed her eyes, listening to the clatter and chatter in the kitchen while drifting off.

Chloe sat up and looked around, wondering what had woken her. Alfie had turned back onto his belly and sat with his ears upright, staring into the direction of the kitchen. Hushed voices snarled at each other over the telltale clattering of broken dishes being swept up.

With a sigh, Chloe pushed Alfie’s paws off her leg and tossed the blanket over him. He grunted and thrust his paws at the blanket until he could glower at her.

„You could get up and help, too, you know?“

Alfie cocked his head and curled up again.

„We spoil you far too much,“ Chloe muttered while making her way into the kitchen.

The room wasn’t as chaotic as Chloe had feared. Grace was standing in front of the cooker, stirring something, while Charlie was just pouring the water from the cooked potatoes into the sink. William just put away the hand broom and scoop.

„I hope you didn’t break my favourite plate,“ Chloe stated.

William shook his head. „No, I dropped Alfie’s bowl.“

Howling came from the living room.

„It’s about time you actually learned table manners, stop complaining!“ William called out.

Chloe laughed at the grumbling that came from the living room and sat down to watch the bustle around her. „Sophie and Joshua are late tonight?“ 

„Sophie just texted,“ Jessica replied. She put down plates and cutlery onto the table. „She’s doing some shopping. I guess Josh is stuck in traffic again.“

Chloe nodded and looked up at the clock on the opposite wall. Right on cue, the door opened and closed. Soft footsteps approached the kitchen. Chloe looked up and over her shoulder.

„Ah!“

The large black wolf stopped, one paw frozen mid-air before it could touch the kitchen floor. Big, brown eyes looked up at her, almost too irresistible to be denied.

Chloe shook her head. „The rules are still the same as yesterday.“

The wolf turned and trotted towards the sleeping room. A few minutes later, a tall man with a black beard returned, dressed in a loose t-shirt and comfy trousers. He walked over to Chloe and pressed a kiss against her temple before greeting the other people in the kitchen in kind.

He fell on one of the free chairs and growled. „Traffic is getting worse each day, one of these days I just turn and run home. It’ll be faster.“

„Not sure your colleagues will be thrilled about witnessing you turning,“ Charlie pointed out. He shoved some potatoes onto each plate and turned to place the pot in the dishwasher. 

Chloe watched the dinner preparations, Joshua’s complaints about work fading into the background. For the second time tonight, she found herself in a reminiscent mood. Maybe it was the time of the year, the early nights and the chill days that drove everyone closer to each other for warmth and security.

When had the whole group of werewolves moved into her house, actually? If asked, Chloe wouldn’t be able to pinpoint the moment or even when _or if_ such a decision had been reached. They just had stayed more often than not. Sometimes the whole pack had stayed, all turned and piling on the far too small couch and Chloe’s lap, sometimes just one or two of them would stay overnight, sharing a bed and talking until Chloe fell asleep. More of then not, she hadn’t woken alone.

On Chloe’s next birthday, they had purchased a new sofa for her, bigger and softer, complete with matching cushions and blankets. Next, a new shelf for more toothbrushes had found it’s way on the bathroom wall. More wardrobes and shelves squeezed in between Chloe’s, more clothes got mixed up in the washing and then, one day, letters for Joshua and Sophie arrived in Chloe’s letter box as well.

She used to wonder why she never had felt threatened by a pack of werewolves. But then Joshua, bear of a man who looked as if he could easily crush a human skull with his bare hands, joyfully announced, „There’s Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel on telly today.“

„You’ve made us watch it last week already,“ Sophie pointed out.

Chloe looked over her shoulder. She hadn’t even noticed the door going or Sophie’s steps behind her.

„There’s no such thing as too much Aschenbrödel,“ Joshua proclaimed to a collective sigh.

Thus, an hour later, everyone was piled on the sofa, watching a fairy tale on television. Maybe it wasn’t everyone’s favourite movie, but at least there were cuddles. 

Chloe and Joshua were wrapped in the same blanket, his head resting on her shoulder. Everyone else had turned into wolves and was lying around them. Sophie’s head lay in Chloe’s lap and she grumbled softly when Chloe scratched behind her ears.

Alfie was slowly shifting closer, clearly intent on stealing some scratches for herself. However, Charlie pushed himself up and dropped himself onto Alfie. Jessica, Grace and William had cuddled up next to Joshua, creating a ball of brown, grey and white fur that was softly snoring.

Chloe smiled and let her head dip sideways onto Joshua’s, neck pains be damned. She closed her eyes and dozed off, smiling and content in the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> „Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel“ is on tv here during the Christmas period several times on different stations. It’s a version of Cinderella, but instead of the fairy godmother, she get’s gifts from three hazelnuts.
> 
> In some scenes there’s a tune that will drill itself into your brain and never leave. Just thinking about that movie will have that melody pop up in your mind.


End file.
